livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kuluil Mu'on (hoverFrog)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Wayang Class: Ninja Level: 5 Experience: 6473 XP (Next level at 10000) Alignment: True Neutral Deity: Lady of Sorrows First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Witchtower of Belhaim Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 48 Height: 3' 2" Weight: 44 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Grey Skin: Grey |-|Appearance= Kuluil is typical of his race, small, wiry, dark skinned, and shy. He dresses in black and grey clothing to better blend in to the surroundings and sticks to the shadows. In many respects he looks like a goblin or a thin gnome with a long, hooked nose and sunken eyes. Under his clothing and the habitual veil covering his face Kuluil is etched in scars. These were burned into his skin with acid and represent his ancestors and his family history. |-|Demeanor= Shy and reticent about speaking about himself Kuluil suffers from a nervous stammer. He's learning to overcome this but those in positions of authority make him nervous. He often covers his mouth with his hand when he stutters so his speech is muffled. That and a tendency to speak quietly at the best of times make him easy to forget and ignore. It's often the case, at least in his own mind, that he comes up with good ideas only to have someone else pick them up from his mutterings and put them forward. He's gotten used to this but it still annoys him when he doesn't get the credit he thinks he deserves. |-|Background= Kuluil was born a slave. He never knew his parents as he was taken away soon after he was weaned to train as a spy and as an assassin. His drow masters in their underground kingdom used his stealth and natural abilities to spy on one another. As a child he joined work groups moving in and out of the drow settlements, initially to gather information about the location of patrols and later to spy out guards and wards. No doubt Kuluil would have remained in the thrall of the Unseelie Court if it wasn't for Beren Tu'Kol, a goblin hunter who sought to disrupt the workings of the dark elves. He killed drow and freed slaves throughout the Dark Lands. Kuluil was assigned to infiltrate Tu'Kol's group and betray them. That was easy enough. He was a slave after all. He joined a group of workers on the outskirts of the undercity. Two weeks passed and the goblin forces attacked and let the slaves go. Most of them milled around in confusion, not knowing how to react to the chance of freedom but Kuluil had a mission. He begged to join the goblin cause, to serve his new master, Beren Tu'Kol. To fulfill his mission he needed to work with the goblins. He lurked around their councils and collected as much information as he could. He also listened to the tales of freedom on the surface. Stories of how goblin tribes could hunt where they wanted, where they could build their own homes where they wanted, where their children weren't used as soldiers in wars against one another. The ideas did appeal to him. What was keeping him in thrall anyway but tradition and fear. Such thinking had been beaten out of him for decades. It took a lot of courage for him to finally admit his real mission to Beren Tu'Kol. The goblin took it well, only beating the wayang and driving him away rather than killing him, something that Kuluil is forever grateful for. After he left the Dark Lands Below he had to flee and avoid any sign of the drow. Eventually he found his way to Venza and began trying to start a new life for himself. |-|Languages= Wayang (Racial) Low Landellian (Racial, Common) Jira'shae (Regional) Goblin (INT Bonus) Drow (Linguistics) Undercommon (Linguistics) Aklo (Linguistics) Sakvroth (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- | (2) | DEX 19 (+4) | 16 +2 +1 -- -- | (10) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | (5) | INT 12 (+1) | 10 +2 -- -- -- | (0) | WIS 06 (-2) | 08 -2 -- -- -- | (-2) | CHA 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | (5) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 47 + CON(+2)x5 + FC(+5) Max -2 Init: +7 + Race(0) + Class(0) + Trait(+2) + Feat(0) + Familiar(0) + Magic(+1) BAB: +3 Class(+3) CMB: +3 + STR(+1) + Size(-1) CMD: 17 + BAB(+3) + STR(+1) + DEX(+4) + Size(-1) Speed: 20 ft. + Encumbrance(0) + Misc(0) Vision: Darkvision 60 ft. Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 19 + Size(+1) + DEX(+4) + Dodge(0) + Armor(+4) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Flat: 15 + Size(+1) + Armor(+4) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Touch: 15 + Size(+1) + DEX(+4) + Dodge(0) Fort: +3 + Class(+1) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +8 + Class(+4) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Will: -1 + Class(+1) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Wakizashi= Melee: +8 + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) Damage: 1d4+1 + STR(+1) Crit: 18-20/x2 Type: Piercing or Slashing Special: Deadly, Weapon Finesse |-|Shortbow= Ranged: +8 + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) Damage: 1d4 + STR(0) Crit: x3 Type: Piercing Range: 60 ft. Special: |-|Shuriken= Ranged: +8 + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) Damage: 1 + STR(+1) Crit: x2 Type: Piercing Range: 10 ft. Special: |-|Mithril Shortsword= Melee: +10 + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) Masterwork(+1) Damage: 1d4+1 + STR(+1) Crit: 19-20/x2 Type: Piercing Special: Masterwork |-|Two-Weapon Fighting Mithril Shortsword and Wakizashi= Melee: +8/+6 + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) + Masterwork(+1) - 2WF(-2) and + DEX(+4) + Size(+1) - 2WF(-2) Damage: 1d4+1 + STR(+1) and 1d4+1 + STR(+1) Crit: 19-20/x2 and 18-20/x2 Type: Piercing and Piercing or Slashing Special: Masterwork and not masterwork Notes: 'Racial Traits' Ability Score Racial Traits: Wayang are nimble and cagey, but their perception of the world is clouded by shadows. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and –2 Wisdom. Type: Wayangs are humanoids with the wayang subtype. Size: Wayangs are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and to CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed: Wayangs have a base speed of 20 feet. Languages: Wayangs begin play speaking Common and Wayang. Wayangs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human language, Abyssal, Aklo, Draconic, Goblin, Infernal, Nagaji, Samsaran, and Tengu. Shadow Resistance: Wayangs get a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool. Lurker: Wayangs gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. Shadow Magic: Wayangs add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells of the shadow subschool that they cast. Wayangs with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—ghost sound, pass without trace, and ventriloquism. The caster level for these effects is equal to the wayang’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the wayang’s Charisma modifier. Darkvision: Wayangs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Light and Dark (Su): Once per day as an immediate action, a wayang can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 minute once activated. 'Class Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Ninja are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the kama, katana, kusarigama, nunchaku, sai, shortbow, short sword, shuriken, siangham, and wakizashi. They are proficient with light armor but not with shields. Poison Use: At 1st level, a ninja is trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison herself when applying poison to a weapon. Sneak Attack: If a ninja can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The ninja’s attacks deal extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the ninja flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two ninja levels thereafter. Bonus damage from sneak attacks is precision damage. Should the ninja score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this precision damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, unarmed strike, or whip), a ninja can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, even with the usual –4 penalty. The ninja must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot, and must be able to reach this spot. A ninja cannot sneak attack while striking a creature that has concealment. Ki pool: At 2nd level, a ninja gains a pool of ki points, supernatural energy she can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in the ninja’s ki pool is equal to 1/2 her ninja level + her Charisma modifier. As long as she has at least 1 point in her ki pool, she treats any Acrobatics skill check made to jump as if she had a running start. At 10th level, she also reduces the DC of Acrobatics skill checks made to jump by 1/2 (although she still cannot move farther than her speed allows). By spending 1 point from her ki pool, a ninja can make one additional attack at her highest attack bonus, but she can do so only when making a full attack. In addition, she can spend 1 point to increase her speed by 20 feet for 1 round. Finally, a ninja can spend 1 point from her ki pool to give herself a +4 insight bonus on Stealth checks for 1 round. Each of these powers is activated as a swift action. A ninja can gain additional powers that consume points from her ki pool by selecting certain ninja tricks. The ki pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. If the ninja possesses levels in another class that grants points to a ki pool, ninja levels stack with the levels of that class to determine the total number of ki points in the combined pool, but only one ability score modifier is added to the total. The choice of which score to use is made when the second class ability is gained, and once made, the choice is set. The ninja can now use ki points from this pool to power the abilities of every class she possesses that grants a ki pool. Ki pool = 6 Ninja Tricks: Shadow Clone (Su) Benefit: The ninja can create 1d4 shadowy duplicates of herself that conceal her true location. This ability functions as mirror image, using the ninja’s level as her caster level. Using this ability is a standard action that uses up 1 ki point. No Trace (Ex) At 3rd level, a ninja learns to cover her tracks, remain hidden, and conceal her presence. The DC to track a ninja using the Survival skill increases by +1. In addition, her training gives her a +1 insight bonus on Disguise skill checks and on opposed Stealth checks whenever she is stationary and does not take any action for at least 1 round. Every three levels thereafter, the increase to Survival DCs and the bonuses on Disguise and opposed Stealth checks increase by 1. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) Starting at 4th level, a ninja can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A ninja with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. If a ninja already possesses uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. Ninja Tricks: Vanishing Trick (Su) Benefit: As a swift action, the ninja can disappear for 1 round per level. This ability functions as invisibility. Using this ability uses up 1 ki point. 'Spells' Caster Level: 4 + Misc(4) Concentration: +6 + Stat(+2) |-|Cantrips=1/day each DC 12 Ghost sound Dancing Lights CL1 |-|First Level=1/day each DC 13 Pass without trace Ventriloquism 'Character Traits' Reactionary (Combat): You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks.(Ultimate Campaign) Magical Talent (Magic): Either from inborn talent, the whimsy of the gods, or obsessive study of strange tomes, you have mastered the use of a cantrip. Benefit: Choose a 0-level spell. You may cast that spell once per day as a spell-like ability. This spell-like ability is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. The spell-like ability‘s save DC is Charisma-based. (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Weapon Finesse (Combat) (Level 1): You are trained in using your agility in melee combat, as opposed to brute strength. Benefit: With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Special: Natural weapons are considered light weapons. (Core Rulebook) Extra Ki (General) (Level 3): You can use your ki pool more times per day than most. Prerequisite: Ki pool class feature. Benefit: Your ki pool increases by 2. Special: You can gain Extra Ki multiple times. Its effects stack. (Core Rulebook) Two-Weapon Fighting (Combat) (Level 5): You can fight with a weapon wielded in each of your hands. You can make one extra attack each round with the secondary weapon. Prerequisite: Dex 15. Benefit: Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. See Two-Weapon Fighting. Normal: If you wield a second weapon in your off hand, you can get one extra attack per round with that weapon. When fighting in this way you suffer a –6 penalty with your regular attack or attacks with your primary hand and a –10 penalty to the attack with your off hand. If your off-hand weapon is light, the penalties are reduced by 2 each. An unarmed strike is always considered light. (Core Rulebook) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 45 = + INT(+1)x5 + Race(0)x5 + FC(0) Background Ranks(B): 10 = Base(2)x5 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +12 | 5 - | 3 4(DEX) 0 - - | -4 when jumping Appraise +1 | 0 0 | 0 1(INT) - - | Artistry +1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Bluff +10 | 5 - | 3 2(CHA) - - | Climb +6 | 2 - | 3 1(STR) 0 - - | Craft +1 | 0 0 | 0 1(INT) - - | Diplomacy 10 | 5 - | 3 2(CHA) - - | Disable Device 8 | 1 - | 3 4(DEX) 0 - - | Disguise +11 | 5 - | 3 2(CHA) +1 - | Escape Artist +12 | 5 - | 3 4(DEX) 0 - - | Fly +4 | 0 - | - 4(DEX) 0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - 2(CHA) - - | Heal -2 | 0 - | - -2(WIS) - - | Intimidate +6 | 1 - | 3 2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. Local +0 | 0 - | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Nobility +5 | 1 0 | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | Linguistics +8 | 0 4 | 3 1(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Perception +8 | 5 - | 3 -2(WIS) +2 - | Perform (Singing) +3 | 0 1 | - 2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 -2(WIS) - - | Ride +4 | 0 - | - 4(DEX) 0 - - | Sense Motive -2 | 0 - | 0 -2(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand +12 | 0 5 | 3 4(DEX) 0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | Stealth +18 | 5 - | 3 4(DEX) 0 +4 +2 | +1 when still (No Trace) Survival -2 | 0 - | - -2(WIS) - - | Swim +1 | 0 - | 0 1(STR) 0 - - | Use Magic Device +10 | 5 - | 3 2(CHA) - - | Notes: -4 Acrobatics when jumping 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | Shuriken x5 5.00 gp 0.25 lb Quiver | Wakizashi 35.00 gp 3.00 lb Belt | Shortbow +1 2330.00 gp 1.00 lb Belt | 100 arrows 5.00 gp 7.50 lb Quiver | 20 silver arrows 3.00 gp 0.50 lb Quiver | 20 cold iron arrows 2.00 gp 0.50 lb Quiver | Backpack 2.00 gp 1.00 lb Back | Mithral short sword 500.00 gp 1.00 lb Back | Mithral chain shirt 1100.00 gp 12.50 lb Worn | Thieves tool (MW) 100.00 gp 1.00 lb Backpack | Sleeves of Many Garments 200.00 gp 0.00 lb Worn | Dusty Rose Prism Ioun Stone 500.00 gp 0.00 lb Floating | Efficient Quiver 1800.00 gp 0.00 lb Belt | Vial of acid x4 40.00 gp 0.00 lb Quiver | Alchemist’s fire x4 80.00 gp 0.00 lb Quiver | Ghast retch flask x2 100.00 gp 0.00 lb Quiver | Tanglefoot bag x2 100.00 gp 0.00 lb Quiver | Thunderstone x3 90.00 gp 0.00 lb Quiver | Holy Water 25.00 gp 1.00 lb Quiver | Pony 30.00 gp 0.00 lb | Saddle 10.00 gp 0.00 lb | Silver blanch x5 0.00 gp 0.00 lb | Garlic 0.00 gp 0.00 lb | Holy symbol 0.00 gp 0.00 lb | Totals: 7032.00 gp 27.25 lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 32.25 64.5 97.5 97.5 195 487.5 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +6911.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -7032.00 gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: 9.00 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 0 Gold: 0 Silver: 39 Copper: 10 Total: 4 'Character Notes' |-|People= Beren Tu'Kol - Goblin hunter Lady Regina Devy, Baroness of Belhaim - Patron |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza |-|Enemies= |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 LPF: The Witch Tower of Belhaim 21/07/2018 XP: 6473 Gold: 6911 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: Ninja FC Point: HP HP: 11 = + Class(8) + CON(2) + FC(1) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +0 Class Features: Poison Use, Sneak Attack 1d6 Feats: Weapon Finesse Adventure Skills: 9 = + Class(8) + INT(1) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Linguistics (Drow), Perform (Singing) |-|2=Level 2 Ability Score: Class Taken: Ninja FC Point: HP HP: 20 = + Class(6) + CON(2) + FC(1) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Class Features: Ki pool, ninja trick (Shadow clone) Feats: Adventure Skills: 18 = + Class(8) + INT(1) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Perception, Stealth, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Linguistics (Undercommon), Sleight of Hand |-|3=Level 3 Ability Score: Class Taken: Ninja FC Point: HP HP: 29 = + Class(6) + CON(2) + FC(1) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Class Features: No trace, Sneak attack +1d6 Feats: Extra Ki Adventure Skills: 27 = + Class(8) + INT(1) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Perception, Stealth, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Knowledge (Nobility), Sleight of Hand |-|4=Level 4 Ability Score: Class Taken: Ninja FC Point: HP HP: 38 = + Class(6) + CON(2) + FC(1) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Class Features: Ninja trick, Uncanny dodge Feats: Adventure Skills: 36 = + Class(8) + INT(1) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Perception, Stealth, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Linguistics (Aklo), Sleight of Hand |-|5=Level 5 Ability Score: Class Taken: Ninja FC Point: HP HP: 47 = + Class(6) + CON(2) + FC(1) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Class Features: Sneak Attack +1d6 Feats: Two-Weapon Fighting Adventure Skills: 45 = + Class(8) + INT(1) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Perception, Stealth, Use Magic Device Background Skills: 10 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Linguistics (Sakvroth), Sleight of Hand |-|Future Ideas= 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - FrancisJohn (Judge) - 20 Apr 2017 *'Level 1' - Aura (Judge) - 30 May 2017 *'Level 2' - Paro (Judge) - 12 July 2018 *'Level 4' - FrancisJohn (Judge) - 22 Aug 2018 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Witch Tower of Belhaim